Bad Boys Club Season 4 Las Vegas
by MCMXCV
Summary: They're back and badder than ever! The boys invade Sin City and this time they will be facing their problems head on along side their Life Coach, Laura! Original 7: Isaiah, Justyn, Joey, Brian, Danny, DJ and KJ! Who will make it and who will disappoint and fall like the worst of them? Stay tuned! Will start when BBCASB Season 1 concludes! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB!
1. BBC Las Vegas Trailer

**BBC4 Las Vegas Trailer**

The scene is shown with a yellow overcast effect as the mansion is shown from aerial view.

**Brian:** We're in Sin City, it's time to turn shit up!

[A short scene of Danny being pushed onto the ground is shown]

**Danny:** Now I gotta motherfucken problem with that shit right there!

[Danny is seen pointing and screaming as the bold block letters of B-A-D pans across the screen]

**Joey:** He needs to go… NOW!

[A clip of Joey shoving himself in-between Danny and Brian are shown as he gets into Danny's face. The bold block letters of B-O-Y-S slides across the screen]

**Justyn:** I'm over this shit, it's about to be a wrap!

[Justyn is seen spearing someone into the nightstand as the bold block letters of C-L-U-B is seen making its way across the screen]

_-"Turn Down For What" beat starts to play-_

**Producer:** This Season on the Bad Boys Club, the boys take over Sin City, Las Vegas!

[The phrase "Viva Las Vegas" is seen as the scene chops into different games and machines in the casino]

_-Fire up your loud, Another round of shots-_

**Isaiah:** Party hard and fuck harder!

[Someone is shown hooking up in bed as the scene shifts onto the boys pouring liquor into 7 shot glasses]

_-Turn down for what!-_

**Brian:** WE MADE IT!

[Joey, Brian and Danny are seen jumping up and down on the bed]

_-Turn down for what!-_

**Everyone:** OMG WE'RE GOING TO CABO!

[Isaiah is shown reading a letter as the word "CABO" zooms into the screen! The scene shifts to the boys partying in a night club. A individual shot of Brian, Justyn, Joey, Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Danny are shown.]

**DJ:** If somebody gotta problem with my brother, then they gotta problem with me!

[DJ and KJ are seen hugging and partying together]

_-The beat for Turn down for what plays-_

**KJ:** You must've been mistaken, I'm the crazy one out of the two!

[KJ/DJ is shown pelting a chair, throwing down a plant, breaking the vase and then punching the walls]

_-The music stops as dramatic piano plays-_

**Isaiah:** I'm human, I'm going to feel bad…

_-Dramatic piano-_

**-DUHN!-**

**Justyn:** I've been feeling these bitches out and I'm realizing who the fake bitch is.

[Justyn is seen talking to Isaiah]

**-DUHN!-**

**KJ:** You're in the wrong, own up to your shit and move the fuck on!

[KJ is seen yelling at Joey and Brian]

**-DUHN!-**

**Joey:** It's time, tell them to start looking for a next replacement!

[Joey is seen talking to Brian]

**-DUHN, DUHN, DUHN, DUHN, DUHN… DUHN!-**

**Danny:** WHAT'S GOOD BITCH?!

[Danny runs into the room and jumps onto someone]

**BETRAYAL**

**DJ:** You're my brother, you're supposed to have my motherfucken back!

[DJ is screaming at his brother in the limo]

**EMOTIONAL**

**Danny:** Ain't nobody gonna know what I been through, cause I don't want nobody to pity me.

[Danny is addressing all the boys as they sit in the living room]

**RAW**

**KJ:** WHY THE FUCK CAN'T THESE BITCHES MIND THEY GODDAMN BUSINESS YO!

[KJ is shown screaming at Brian]

**-DUHN, DUHN, DUHN, DUHN, DUHN… DUHN!-**

**Brian:** If we gotta fight this whole house, then bring it on!

[Isaiah is seen swinging Brian onto the ground]

[Justyn and DJ are shown throwing punches]

[Joey and Danny are seen on the ground fighting]

[Justyn lunges at DJ inside the limo]

**Danny:** These bitches had this coming from day 1!

[Danny is shown crashing Brian into the wall]

**Isaiah:** Don't EVER in this lifetime believe you're that bitch… cause bitch I just fucked you up!

[Isaiah is seen fighting Brian on the ground as the scene statics into "The Bad Boys Club 4" and then explodes into "Las Vegas"]

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**A/N: BBC4 - Las Vegas will begin when Bad Boys Club, All-Star Battle [BBCASB] concludes! Make sure to follow and favourite the new stories "BBCASB Season 1" & "Bad Boys Club Season 4 - Las Vegas!**


	2. BBC Las Vegas - Mini Promo

**BBC4 – Las Vegas Mini Promo**

**Producer:** Guess who's back and badder than ever? The Bad Boys and they're taking over Sin City!

**DJ:** Do I think it's wise to have twins on the same Season? No, cause somebody gon' get jumped.  
>[DJ and KJ are shown laughing in the backyard talking to the other boys.]<p>

**Isaiah:** They put 7 boys in a house for 3 months and expect shit to be fine and dandy? HAHA who lied to them?  
>[Isaiah is shown covered in his bed talking to his roommate.]<p>

**Producer:** These boys are not all fun and games, emotions will be shown.

**Justyn:** I feel like you need to break those walls you put up because we're all here for a reason, how can somebody help you if you don't want to allow them to do so?  
>[Justyn is shown in his bare black ball shorts conversing with one of his roommates.]<p>

**Brian:** I'm adopted… And my parents haven't even told me yet, I found the papers one day…  
>[Brian is shown in the Life Coaches Office crying and confiding into her.]<p>

**Joey:** People look at me and would never believe that I was ever bullied throughout my childhood because of how I carry myself.  
>[Joey is seen talking to the Life Coach.]<p>

**Producer:** And drama is as intense as the emotional breakdowns!

**KJ:** HOW THE FUCK YOU GON' HIT A BITCH OFF GUARD?  
>[KJ is screaming at Joey and Brian.]<p>

**Danny:** I'm done, I'm over it, I'm at my breaking point.  
>[Danny is shown entering a room and then charging at someone who's laying on the bed.]<p>

**Producer:** It's an all new Bad Boys Club Las Vegas, coming to you soon!


	3. Isaiah Got A Promo

**BBC4 - Las Vegas Promo #1**

* * *

><p>Isaiah Crawford<p>

*The Tempered Temptation*

Age: 21

Toronto, ON

* * *

><p>Isaiah is shown in the confessional. <em>Isaiah is white-skinned, has hazel eyes, pink lips, oval face, long afro light brown curly hair which is tied up in a ponytail. He has both ears pierced and has on his left forearm the tattoo saying "Respect". Isaiah is 6'0, slim and is mixed with Dominican, Irish and Jamaican.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Isaiah:<strong> I'm truly a fun guy to be around I just don't take kindly to disrespect is all.

* * *

><p>[A Clip of BBC4 is shown]<p>

Isaiah is wearing red ball shorts and no top on. His hair is tied up in a ponytail as he approaches Danny and Justyn who are outside beside the pear-shaped pool. Danny was wearing a red and black flannel and just his underwear as Justyn was posing in his black vest and grey sweats.

**Isaiah:** Shit is getting outta hand man.  
><strong>Danny:<strong> What am I supposed to do though, it's always two of them and 1 of me.  
><strong>Isaiah:<strong> Well you know what? Imma even out the playing field.

[The Clip cuts and Isaiah is now in front of Brian and Joey in the living room.]

**Isaiah:** Why do you feel the need to disrespect somebody all the motherfucken time?! That don't make you bad, it makes you corny!

[The scene goes back to Isaiah in the confessional]

**#IsaiahGotAPromo**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**A/N: Isaiah got a Promo! Who's next?! Based off of the promos who's your Pre-Season Fav?**


	4. KJ Got A Promo

**BBC4 - Las Vegas Promo #2**

* * *

><p>KJ Jameson<p>

*New York Spitfire*

Age: 23

New York, NY

* * *

><p>KJ is shown in the confessional. <em>KJ is dark skinned, round face, dark lips, brown eyes, short jet-black hair. KJ has his right ear pierced and has no tattoos. KJ is 5'8, average built, solid body and background is Haitian.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: KJ:<strong> I'm here to work on me because I never have time for myself and it will be a blast cause I have my twin coming into this experience along side me!

* * *

><p>[A Clip of BBC4 is shown]<p>

KJ is shown outside in the backyard along with all other 6 boys sitting under the canopy tent conversing. KJ was adorning a white button-up over some black denims. He had on a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold chain that had his name on it. Joey had on a red beanie, a long white t-shirt and black cargo shorts on.

**KJ:** I'm letting y'all know this is my younger brother so y'all fuck with him, y'all fucking with me.  
><strong>Joey:<strong> So you saying you jump?  
><strong>KJ:<strong> All I'm saying is blood is thicker then water my nigga.

[The clip shifts onto KJ and DJ hugging before they entered the house as the scene turns black.]

**#KJGotAPromo**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**A/N: KJ got a Promo! Who's next? Review who your Pre-Season fav is!**


	5. Joey Got A Promo

**BBC4- Las Vegas Promo #3**

* * *

><p>Joey Neilson<p>

*The Houston Hellraiser*

Age: 22

Houston, TX

* * *

><p>Joey is shown in the confessional. <em>Joey is white, has ash-brown straight short hair, blue eyes, pink lips, and an oval face. Joey doesn't have any piercings or tattoos. Joey is 5'7, moderate skinny and is German and Scottish.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Joey:<strong> I like to think of myself as a nice person but somehow I end up being called mean as fuck...

[A Clip of BBC4 is shown.]

Brian and Danny are seen in each others face as Joey walks in-between the two and pushes his way into Danny's face. Brian was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black long pants. Danny was wearing nothing but a blue sweater and underwear. Joey had on his navy blue dress shirt and underwear.

**Joey:** Shut up! You're so annoying.  
><strong>Danny:<strong> Mind your business.  
><strong>Joey:<strong> Make me.  
><strong>Danny:<strong> Get out of my face. This has nothing to do with you.  
><strong>Joey:<strong> I'm making it my business, so what you wanna do?

[The clip cut and went into a quick preview of Joey mushing Danny as the scene turned black.]

**#JoeyGotAPromo**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**A/N: Joey got a Promo! Who's next? Leave a review of who your Pre-Season fav is!**


	6. Justyn got A Promo

**BBC4 - Las Vegas Promo #4**

* * *

><p>Justyn Morgan<p>

*The Hotshot*

Age: 21

Atlanta, GA

* * *

><p>Justyn is shown in the confessional. <em>Justyn is caramel skinned, pink lips, green eyes, circular face, squinted eyes and medium sized curly black hair. Justyn has both ears pierced and has tattoos on both forearms and his chest. The tattoos on his forearm say, "Loyalty" &amp; "Faithful" as his chest has the phrase, "Family Comes First." Justyn is 6'0, average built with abs and is mixed with Chinese, Jamaican and Irish. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Justyn:<strong> I'm not the one to pick sides but if I feel like you doing me or someone dirty on some grimey shit, then that's a problem.

* * *

><p>[A Clip of BBC4 is shown.]<p>

All the boys are seen at a roof-top restaurant. Justyn was wearing a grey sweater that had a acid-washed blue vest over it, blue jeans and white Nikes. DJ was wearing a red beanie, black shirt, beige shorts and Timberlands.

**DJ:** I feel like you not being genuine.  
><strong>Justyn:<strong> How am I not genuine though?  
><strong>DJ:<strong> I didn't say that you weren't I just said, "That's how I feel".  
><strong>Justyn:<strong> So then tell me why you feel like that?  
><strong>DJ:<strong> It's whatever man.  
><strong>Justyn:<strong> No it's not. You saying how I'm not genuine yet you can't back up your notion? Maybe you're not the genuine one in the group.

[The clip pauses and fasts forward to the boys in the limo as you see Justyn swing on DJ as the clip turns black.]

**#JustynGotAPromo**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**A/N: Justyn got a Promo! Who's Next? Leave a review on who your Pre-Season fav is!**


	7. DJ Got A Promo

**BBC4 - Las Vegas Promo #5**

* * *

><p>DJ Jameson<p>

*The Blacksheep*

Age: 23

New York, NY

* * *

><p>DJ is shown in the confessional. <em>DJ is dark skinned, round face, dark lips, brown eyes, and medium short green hair. DJ had both ears pierced and no tattoos. DJ is 5'8, slim body and is Haitian.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: DJ:<strong> I'm not expecting to make friends in the house, I got my brother.

* * *

><p>[A Clip is shown of BBC4.]<p>

DJ is shown in the limo with the rest of the boys. DJ was sitting next to KJ. DJ was wearing a orange tank, army printed long pants and combat boots. KJ was wearing a white button-up with black bird patterns all over it, over black jeans and white Nikes.

**DJ:** You really pissing me off man.  
><strong>KJ:<strong> What's up DJ? Stop wildin'.  
><strong>DJ:<strong> I'm not wildin' though. You actin' funny.  
><strong>KJ:<strong> DJ cut that shit out right now! I ain't gon' talk to you about it again.  
><strong>DJ:<strong> You're my brother, you're supposed to have my motherfucken back!

[The scene cuts and forwards to DJ inside the house, throwing couch cushions, breaking the plants and punching the walls in the house.]

**#DJGotAPromo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**A/N: DJ got a Promo! Who's next? Leave a review of who is your Pre-Season Fav!**


	8. Brian Got A Promo

**BBC4 - Las Vegas Promo #6**

* * *

><p>Brian Gartonni<p>

*Miami Maverick*

Age: 25

Miami, FL

* * *

><p>Brian is shown in a confessional. <em>Brian is tanned, oval shaped face, blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and pink lips. Brian had his septum pierced and had tattoos on vigorous parts of his body. He had a owl on the back of his left calf, a feather dispersing into little birds on his ribcage, and the names of Brian's sibling on his back. Brian is 5'7, average body and is Italian.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Brian:<strong> I've been through it, so this is going to be a cake walk. Imma test these broads before they can test me.

* * *

><p>[A Clips of BBC4 is shown.]<p>

Brian is seen grabbing a bunch of someone's clothing and throwing out of their room into the pool.

**Brian:** This is what happens when niggas try to act up! Y'all wanna gang up on me?! That's how shit gets touched.

Brian screams from his room as Danny enters the room and tries to get his things away from Brian.

**Brian:** This is what happens, should've never fucked with a nigga like me.  
><strong>Danny:<strong> Honestly, you're weak as fuck.  
><strong>Brian:<strong> But yet you're the one begging, get the fuck outta here!

[The scene stops and turns black as a quick sneak preview of Danny and Brian shoving each other are shown.]

**#BrianGotAPromo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**A/N: Brian got a Promo! Guess Danny's next! Leave in a review who your Pre-Season Fav is!**


	9. Danny Got A Promo

**BBC4 - Las Vegas Promo #7**

* * *

><p>Danny Montinez<p>

*The Mouth*

Age: 22

Staten Island, NY

* * *

><p>Danny is shown in the confessional. <em>Danny is brown skinned, circular face, green eyes, straight black hair and pink lips. Danny had no piercings or tattoos. Danny is 5'9, has a slim body and is Mexican and Puerto Rican.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Danny:<strong> People judge me all day everyday so I learnt to shut people out and do me, but that don't mean that I don't hurt.

* * *

><p>[A Clip is shown of BBC4.]<p>

Danny is shown sitting in the living room along with the other 6 boys. Danny is wrapped in a red blanket sitting in the middle of the couches as he begins to speak.

**Danny:** I understand why people might get me misunderstood but they don't know what I've been through to make me the way I am.

[The clip switched to Danny crying talking to the rest of the boys.]

**Danny:** I don't let nobody in cause I don't trust people. My own father turned his back on me... like... I don't tell nobody my problems, Ain't nobody gonna know what I've been through, cause I don't want nobody to pity me.

[The scene stops and turns black.]

**#DannyGotAPromo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow | Favourite | Review<strong>

**A/N: Danny got a Promo! Everyone got a Mini Promo, so who's your fav?! Let me know in a Review! Is your Pre-Season Fav: Isaiah, KJ, Joey, Justyn, DJ, Brian or Danny?!**


End file.
